Daddy Dearest ::  Hiatus
by MysticSorceror
Summary: At the age of twenty seven Ren thinks he's got the life he hoped for: the girl of his dreams, an "escape" from his past, a successful career, and a daughter. That is until the accident where he is left alone to take care of his daughter alone.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: **

So I haven't written anything in a while because I've been RPng with an awesome writer Cindersarah, I love you like a really close friend Sarah XD! Well this is just an intro but I hope you like it, my updating will depend on whether people do want to see more.

~Fay Fay

**Prologue**

The sun shone brightly in the blue sky, lighting up everything and allowing for a pleasant sensation to sweep through the small neighborhood. The sun was reflected in the brick work of the traditional Japanese houses, each more beautiful than the next. This was an area where the wealthy couples from LME would often settle down when they had their own families, many people called it "Lory's compound". The tall blond beamed as he felt the grass underneath his boot as he walked along, his bag hitting the side of his leg before he heard it. A small girl's laugh and he knew he was home.

Kyoko, now twenty three and a very popular actress, squatted opposite her four year old daughter. Kyoko was wearing a long white skirt and blue blouse, she was barefoot as was the small girl that she was playing with. Her hair was long again although she still kept the reddish color to it. As she looked up, she grinned as she found the man who had rescued her so long ago from the LoveMe section. The only guy she could love, she looked up at him, her smile becoming wider as she looked to the small girl. "Naomi, daddy's back," she spoke softly causing Naomi to turn around quickly.

Upon seeing her father her brown eyes lit up with excitement and she ran forward to hug his leg. "Daddy! Daddy! Welcome home!" Naomi was drop dead gorgeous, she had blond hair, inherited from her father, that was somewhat wavy and trickled down to her waist. She wore a blue denim skirt and a white blouse, the opposite colors to her mother's. Her hair was done up on one side with a blue ribbon which she had begged Kyoko to do for her. She was carrying a white bag in the shape of a cat. Her eyes lit up as she smiled to her father. "Daddy!! How was work? Did you work hard?"

Her father laughed as he crouched down opposite her and took her hands in his, stroking them gently. "And how are my princesses today?" he asked his two most treasured people. Kyoko blushed hearing this as Naomi put her hands to her cheeks imitating what her mother usually did.

"Princess..." Kyoko seemed to drift off into her imagination as she clasped her hands together, a smile crept over her face and she shook her head, her hair getting in her face. "You don't need to say it like that," she told her husband as she went to take his bag from him. The man took hold of his daughter at that point, holding her close to his chest. "I made some miso soup and tempura for dinner tonight, that's alright isn't it?" she asked not wanting to cook anything that caused him to have indigestion, she was always worried about that.

"That's perfect princess," he replied as he felt Naomi rest her head on his suit jacket, her little eyelids dropping closed, but she would at times shake her head as if to wake herself up. "Angel," she heard her father say to her, "If you need to fall asleep then do so, me and mummy will still be here when you wake up. I love you," he kissed her on the top of her head before turning to Kyoko, "I love you too," he added.

Kyoko opened the door as she put her hand to his black suit jacket, she ran a finger down his white shirt playfully and stopped by his red and black tie that Naomi had picked out for him that morning. She blushed as he kissed her on the head and then her face brightened as she turned to him.

"Welcome home Kuon."


	2. Chapter One :: I'll be Okay

**Author Note: I personally cried when writing this chapter so I hope you like it. Also thank you to cacrulz and darksilvercloud for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Chapter One :: I'll be Okay**

"And we're done for the day!" Hideyoshi Kureno called onto set as Kuon smiled, standing up. Kureno was a well-known director these days, only starting five years ago which just happened to be the same year that Tsuruga Ren's true identity had been revealed. Kureno mainly dealt with darker angst and everyone knew the success of the mystery actor behind BJ, Jiro and "Blood Phoenix" once those identities came out into the public eye as well Kuon was getting offers for all kinds of roles.

Kuon wiped the sweat from his forehead since the lights had been especially bright during that scene and it was the middle of June, the rainy season in Japan. His costume consisted of a long, leather trench coat, black shirt, belted black trousers, stylish boots and numerous chains. His hair, which was now longer than it had been seven years ago also contributed to the darker image he was hoping to maintain as the makeup artist had decided to pull it back into a short pony tail and accessorized him with a pair of thin-rimmed, dark glasses. Smiling at the actor who was working across from him, an older man named Jun Toriyama, he offered his hand out. "Good work today" he smiled to his costar.

Jun took his hand, "Good work too Hizuri, just like your father."

Kuon gave a fake smile at that, yet during his days as Tsuruga Ren he had managed to perfect it. He nodded, still hating the fact that there were some actors in the business who saw him as "Kuu's son". It had been years since his identity had been found out and in some people's minds his success as Tsuruga Ren had been wiped and replaced with his being Kuu's son being the reason he had such charisma. "Thank you, I do hope to surpass my father some day," he answered in a light hearted manner. "Now, I think it's time to pick my daughter up from school."

He turned away and walked towards his manager for the past twelve years who handed him a towel. "It looked rather hot up there," Yashiro commented as Kuon laughed about that, that was true. "So..." he leaned forwards, "You and Kyoko doing anything exciting for your anniversary?" he asked getting curious as Kuon looked away, rolling his eyes at his friend's question. However, if it weren't for Yashiro pushing him he may have never asked Kyoko out at all, he was grateful to the man for that. "You are aren't you?" Yashiro adjusted his glasses as Kuon didn't answer him and just got out his phone as they made their way to the dressing room.

Over the years, his bond with Yashiro had deepened from manager and client, to match maker and client, to friend and friend, to finally best friends with Yashiro being Kuon's best man at his wedding. The two still maintained a strict, professional relationship as far as work was involved, but in Yashiro's eyes at least he believed that he had come to learn a lot about Kuon. As they got outside the dressing room he watched Kuon check his phone. "Expecting a call from Kyoko?" he teased him.

Kuon however was staring at his phone in surprise as he checked the missed calls, he had about seven of them, four of them numbers he didn't recognize, one from Lory, one from his father and most surprisingly one from Kanae. He chose to listen to the one from Lory first, work was always a strong priority of his.

As Kuon continued to listen to the message, Yashiro leaned forwards in curiosity as he tried to gauge the look on Kuon's face to try to understand the meaning of the call. However, it wasn't what he expected at all. First Kuon had looked relatively calm, but as the message continued he seemed to be getting even more stressed until his entire body started to shake. He then repeated under his breath, "Keio University Hospital".

Turning to go there Yashiro stared after him. "Kuon, you're still in costume, you can't take off without changing!" Yashiro dashed after him as Kuon seemed to be in a somewhat trance, he put a hand on his wrist as his client listened to another call. He knew at that moment that something had happened; yet he continued to tug on his client's arm. He needed to find the right words to get Kuon to go back to the dressing room before some rabid fangirls stole his possessions, that had happened before. "Your car keys are still in the room," he reminded him as Kuon turned back to face him as if he was in some kind of trance, fear flashed through his eyes.

"That's...right," he nodded as if this was new information before dashing off to collect his belongings and clothes and then just left the studio still in costume and went to his black Lexus utility vehicle, he had bought this car when Naomi was born so that they would have more room to take her places. He still appeared to be in a somewhat trance as he pressed the unlock button on his keys. "Yashiro," he turned to face his manager full on, "I need you to do something for me."

"Sure Kuon," the brunette asked uncomfortable with the way that Kuon was acting, it was as if the end of the world was approaching, "What is it?"

"I need you to pick Naomi up from school," he told him, tears in his eyes even though he was not one known for crying which highly alerted his manager. "I need you to pick her up from school and bring her to Keio University Hospital in Shinjuku, it's extremely important."

Yashiro froze, he knew that something terrible had happened from the way his client was acting. "Of course," he answered as if it were the simplest request in the world, "What happened to her?"

The blond bowed his head before replying with a simple, "I don't know yet."

"But something must have happened," Yashiro pursued in his questioning, "I mean, is Kyoko going to be okay?"

Kuon was silent for about half a minute before lifting his head, getting paler by the second. "I don't think so, I need you to bring Naomi to her. Every daughter should have a chance to say goodbye to her mother," he commented not really knowing what those words meant at this moment; those same words though shocked Yashiro deeply.

"I understand. I'll get a cab and bring her," he answered not wishing to question his client further. With that Kuon bowed his head in indication of his thankfulness, got in the car and drove away trying to maintain his composure. It took a first class actor not to let someone dying to affect their composure, he had said those words to her years ago but at that time he didn't expect to be living to that extreme.

The drive there was hauntingly silent, the sound of Kuon's heart overtook everything. He closed his eyes as he got to the stoplights and took in the scent of the perfume she was wearing when he dropped her off that morning. If he had known that that drive was the last one that they would take together he would never have let her leave the car. He would have kept driving the three of them around forever, even if they somehow were able to cross the ocean and travel around the world in a car he would have done it. He felt his stomach complain and felt sicker than he ever had in his life, but he had to keep driving.

He took a deep breath as he remembered her face the moment he had asked her to move in with her, that smile that made his heart light up, those red cheeks that had caused him to laugh gently, her look of surprise and shyness that only increased his love for her. He kept driving before catching sight of the Hachiko statue as he passed through Shibuya, this was where she was supposed to meet him when he was acting as Cain Heel. He still remembered her shocked expression, the way she could know exactly who he was by his bone structure, the look of relief she gave when he revealed himself to her. At the next stoplights he felt his stomach complain again, but for some reason he had a very familiar taste in his mouth, wine jelly. He could still remember that kiss on the cheek, her freaking out about it and how he had released himself to being able to love her. He needed her, she was his strength, she was his princess Kyoko.

Pulling up to the hospital, he parked and immediately dashed in, ignoring the number of fans who still screamed for him when they saw him. Breathless, he slammed his palms down on the reception desk and stared ahead at the receptionist. "Kyoko Hizuri?" he asked, shaking in fear. "She's here isn't she!?" he yelled unable to calm down.

A nurse nodded before speaking in an Osaka accent, "Come with me Hizuri-san."

Kuon nodded before following her obediently, hearing his footsteps on the floor of the hospital. He was led to the emergency room and there he saw her, his wife. She had bandages around her head and several places on her body including her neck which led him to believe that she might be alright. However, the look in her eyes seemed to prove him wrong. It was as if she were reaching out for something that wasn't there. He sat down in a chair opposite her and took her hand, scared at how cold it was.

"Kuon," she whispered, her voice incredibly weak, "I'm sorry..."

"Ssh," he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, "You don't need to be sorry, you just need to rest. You'll be alright, just stay awake and talk to me. Is there anything that I can do for her?" he asked lifting his head so he could make eye contact with the nurse.

"Just keep her awake, she's lost a lot of blood," the nurse began. "I already know that you have type A blood Hizuri-san whilst she has type B. I'm sorry but you're not her type."

Kuon's eyes widened as he stared at Kyoko, pushing back her hair and feeling her forehead, scared at how cold it was. "Is there anyone who'll give blood to her?" he asked. "B isn't a rare blood type."

"I'm sorry, but it's easier if it's someone she knows," the nurse replied as Kuon showed a type of anger in his eyes.

"I don't care what's easier!? I care about what will keep her alive!!" he yelled unable to control himself. He expected the nurse to answer him, but instead heard Kyoko's weak voice and caught a weak sense of anger in her eyes.

"It's alright Kuon, it's not your fault. I was just trying to get away from Bastard B, I'll be okay I promise," she tried to assure him to rest his fear, still anyone could see that she was on death's doorstep. She saw Kuon start to crumble, unable to maintain his composure as he unintentionally scared her more. She coughed, "You need to pick Naomi up from school."

Kuon shook his head, "I sent Yashiro to do that for me," he told her, he stroked her hand, holding it close to his chest. He leaned forwards and kissed her ice cold forehead, "What I need to do now is stay by your side. I won't let you die, I won't."

Kyoko laughed at that as she half-smiled at him, not having the strength anymore to give him a proper smile, "I'll hold you to that Kuon."

Kuon nodded, his heart beating heavily, an ice cold feeling running down his spine and a plunging sensation in his stomach. "I love you princess, I'll never love anyone as much as I love you."

**Meanwhile**

Yashiro stood awkwardly on the playground of the elementary school grounds. He was tempted to call Kuon to find out what was going on, but he knew that Kuon needed his time with Kyoko. He walked into the lower division side of the building and looked at one of the kindergarten teachers. The woman was quite young, about twenty four to twenty five years old, she wore a white blouse and black skirt with black boots, her light brown hair resting softly on her shoulders. "Hello," Yashiro began as the kids started meeting their parents, he held out a hand to the teacher, "I'm here to pick up Naomi Hizuri."

"Of course," the teacher replied tenderly, "You're Yashiro Yukihito aren't you?" she began before noticing the stiffness in the man. She figured that something had gone wrong since it was usually Kyoko and Kuon who took turns in collecting Naomi from this private school. "Naomi," she called as she poked her head into the classroom, "Get your bag, there's someone to pick you up."

"Yay," Naomi smiled, getting her bag as she said goodbye to her two best friends and dashed out, "Daddy!!" she yelled before stopping as she stood in front of Yashiro. She tilted her head to the side, "Uncle Yashiro?" she asked bewildered by the appearance of the man at her school, "What are you doing here? Where's daddy?"

Yashiro crouched down next to her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "Naomi, I need you to put your coat and shoes on, your father asked me to take you to him."

Naomi nodded, just like her parents she had a high level of trust in Yashiro. She dashed to put her coat on and then slipped her shoes on. Her uniform was a pink shirt with white skirt and a yellow hat, she slipped her white satchel over her shoulder and put on her alice shoes. She dashed over and grabbed Yashiro's hand nearly pulling the man over with how hard she tugged. "Did you come over to play with daddy?" she asked him curiously, her eyes showing an excitement that seemed wrong to the man in this situation, but she was only a child, she, just like him, didn't know what was going on.

"Something like that," he lied to her as he walked her over to the taxi. "Today we're going to ride in a taxi," he told her as she clapped her hands.

"Yay!!" she grinned innocently up at him as she jumped in. After Yashiro got in, the taxi driver pulled away knowing the story from the manager already. Naomi looked out the window as the car drove away. On the way, Naomi tugged Yashiro's arm many times trying to get him to look out the window. "Look uncle Yashiro it's a cat! Did you ever own a cat? I love them!" she would say one moment and then ten minutes later she would tug him again, "Look! Look! Daddy took me and mummy out to that res-tau-rant, we had hamburger steaks. Do you like hamburger steaks Uncle Yashiro?" The entire journey seemed to be made up of random questions like that. Given the situation, Yashiro didn't mind at all.

As they pulled up to the hospital and were given the room number, Naomi dashed in. She froze, scared to see her parents in such a state. She pointed to the heart monitor that Kyoko was hooked up to displaying just how weak she had become. "Daddy what's that?" she asked not knowing any better.

"Quick," Kuon told her having already said his goodbye to her once he realized how hopeless the situation had become, "Come and talk to mummy Naomi."

Naomi walked forwards, her eyes continuing to show that she didn't understand but she took Kyoko's hand. "Mummy! I had a really good day at school today, we made origami cranes and listened to a story about a dog who got lost. I played with Aki and Yuna again, can they come over to play soon?"

Kyoko laughed at her daughter and how innocent she was, she needed to keep that innocence. "Naomi," she whispered, "Can you please remember that mummy loves you so much, she will always love you. You've got to be strong in the future, make decisions that will make you happy. Be good for daddy alright, I know that you're going to have an amazing future and I'm sorry I can't share that with you, and make sure not to end up with a jerk. I'm sure your daddy will protect you from that and look after you well."

"I will," Kuon nodded sadly as Naomi gave a slight giggle.

"I know mummy, you've already told me that!" she laughed as if nothing was happening, "You say you love me all the time, and of course you'll be here, where would you be going mummy? Are you going on location again? Can I come, I always want to and you always say no. What are we having for dinner today mummy? Can we have sushi again, your sushi is always good."

"I'm sorry," Kyoko whispered, her eyes slipping closed, but she tried to keep them open but it was so hard for her. Seeing her this way broke Kuon's heart. "I love you Naomi, you and daddy are my treasure." With that she closed her eyes and a moment later the heart monitor flat lined.

"Mummy?" she asked not understanding what had just happened, she looked to her father who was shaking, his hand twitching as he reached out for Kyoko. "Daddy why did mummy suddenly fall asleep?" She pointed to the heart monitor next, "Daddy can we turn that off, it's too noisy" she moaned but Kuon simply got to his knees and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm here Naomi," he whispered tears sparkling in his eyes, "Daddy's here, it's alright," he told her though at this moment he wasn't sure how things were ever going to be alright again. Seeing the tears Naomi grew quiet, pressing her head against his chest.

"Daddy don't cry," she put her small hand up to his cheek, "Mummy gets scared when you cry."

"Alright," he kissed her on the top of the head, "I'll try not to for mummy alright." He closed his eyes, one hand holding Naomi close to him, the other rubbing her shoulder. _I'm going to kill that bastard!_


	3. Chapter Two :: That Sounds Odd

**Chapter Two: That Sounds Odd**

There was a sense of eeriness at the shrine as Kuon stood there, on the verge of the breakdown he had promised his innocent daughter that he wouldn't have. The darkness dawned in and Kuon felt a raindrop hit him on the cheek, that was close enough to a tear. He had had the body moved to Kyoto in his and Kyoko's secret place because that's where he believed they should say goodbye. They had never discussed each other's death just as many happy families never discussed such issues so he hoped that this was good enough for his princess, he hoped this was what she wanted.

As he saw the girl so pale and blue in the casket, her frailness evident he bit his lip to conceal his emotions as Naomi blinked up at him still unsure what was going on. "Daddy?" she asked, her voice shaking scared of how everyone around her was acting. Kuon had made sure to buy her a formal black shirt that had long sleeves made of velvet and a black, pleated formal skirt. She wore a black ribbon in his hair that he had messily tried to do for her since it was usually Kyoko who got her ready, black tights and very formal shoes for her age. Kuon wore a black suit with a grey shirt and black trousers. His tie was black and he looked as if he could crumble at any moment. He shook his head not replying to Naomi.

Naomi grew slightly angry about this, "Daddy!" she said even louder trying to understand what was going on around her.

Kuon finally glanced at her, crouching down next to her and tried to fake a smile, "Yes Naomi?" he asked, his voice barely audible. "What is it angel?"

"What's mummy doing?" Naomi pointed still unsure what death meant.

Kuon sighed and placed a hand on her cheek, "She's dead sweetheart," he told her sadly. "Dead is when you go away forever..."

"So mummy's not going to wake up?" Naomi inquired, starting to shiver. Kuon attempted to pull her into a hug, but Naomi pulled away shaking her head. She crossed her arms. "Mummy's being mean," she stated, "She should wake up. She always tells me to wake up when I don't want to. She's being sel-fish. Make her come back daddy!" she seemed to plead.

Kuon choked as he smiled forward to his daughter, "I ca-n't. I wish I could." He kissed her on the forehead, "Daddy can't do anything right now, he wants mummy to come back too but sometimes it's impossible. She's not going to wake up ever again," he paled as he tried to help her understand her mother's death, something that he didn't even want to understand.

Naomi shivered as she pressed her head against Kuon's chest, he stroked her blond hair back and she whispered to him. "Daddy, are you sure?" she questioned, the look of disbelief still lingering in her eyes. She gripped onto his big hand as if she could be the one to convince him of the truth instead of the other way around.

Kuon bowed his head, "Yes Naomi, I'm sure. I wish I wasn't but mummy's gone, all that's left is me and you but we're going to be as happy as we can for mummy aren't we?" he asked her. "Daddy loves you Naomi."

"Naomi loves daddy too," the small girl whispered starting to cry as she looked back at her mother and ran forward to clutch her hand as Kuon watched her. He stood up and shook nervously not sure what to do anymore. He looked around at the room which was filled with friends and family but he couldn't feel their presence. All he could understand was himself, Naomi and a sense of isolation.

As he stood there alone just staring at his wife's corpse he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. It was a firm grip but not hurtful and at first he wasn't sure who it was. Looking back he noticed Lory there with his own sense of sadness and Kuon choked trying to maintain his composure since his daughter had asked him not to cry. "Thank you for helping me put this together for her Lory, and for the arrangements afterwards."

Lory nodded before continuing to stare at Kuon concerned most for his sake. Lory was wearing the same suit he wore for his daughter in law's funeral, now here was a girl who felt like a daughter in law due to his bond with Kuon over the years. Kuon, although at first his godson, after Kuu had seemed to beg him to do it, felt like a second son to him. However, unlike Kouki he was glad to see that Kuon seemed more concerned and absorbed with taking care of Naomi than Kouki had with Maria.

"You should sit down," Lory tried to persuade one of his favorite actor's, "I'll watch Naomi for you." He put his hands on Kuon's shoulders, "It's going to be alright Kuon and if you ever need someone then you can call me." Lory turned to look at the side of the room where Kuu was watching his son awkwardly not knowing what to say to him as he held hands with a tearful Julie. "You should also talk to your parents, they're worried about you especially your father."

Kuon sighed, "I will, but I need to tell Naomi where I'll be."

As he turned to move over to his daughter, he heard Lory speak once more, "I'm sorry for this Kuon, If I could have done anything to save her, I didn't know when I saw her with that man that..."

Kuon froze, he turned back to Lory with a sense of confusion in his eyes. "Wh-at?" he choked since he had never learned how Kyoko had died. He turned to Lory not knowing what he was talking about before remembering Kyoko's words as she had lay there dying. "_Bastard B_" "Who?" he asked, the volume of his voice rising, "Who did you see her with?"

Lory narrowed his eyes as if some plot was going on, "What did the hospital tell you about Kyoko's death?" he asked in a very serious manner as Kuon stared at him. He paled as he remembered that scene, he didn't want to remember the death of his wife, he wanted to act like everything was fine.

"She died from blood loss," he shivered before making a fist as Lory looked at him in total shock.

"That's all they told you?" he asked as Kuon stared at Lory getting angrier and angrier at the situation. He turned back to look at Kyoko and nodded. "Don't you think that's a bit odd Kuon," he stood forward as the man listened to the man who had taken him into his world so many years ago.

"Odd?" the blonde repeated the word as if thinking it over, that's what the hospital had told him, didn't hospitals usually disclose the full information to family members rather than people's bosses and close friends. He blinked, his heart beating in his head as he felt a rush of cold air whip his hair across his face. He reached a hand out to Lory as the older man took a step forward. "Lory..." he asked his eyes wide.He could hear his heart at this point and felt an odd sinking feeling in his chest, "What happened?"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that she died from blood loss Kuon? Usually places like that have a blood bank, what more if they wanted her to have blood from someone she knew I had already offered." This caused Ren to stare at him as he looked at Naomi again as she stood beside Kyoko. His eyes were wider than they ever had been and he felt his heart pounding faster his temper rising.

"WHAT!?" he stared down, putting his hand to his head trying to figure this out. "What happened Lory? Who did you see her with!!?" At this point the whole room was looking at him, watching him and waiting to see what would happen next. "Lory what happened!? What happened at the hospital!?"

"I don't know yet," Lory replied softly understanding Kuon's anger, he had had his own when learning that everything had fallen through. "I've been sending some people in to research the event, someone did say that it was something to do with her heart, another said something about her lungs. The person she was with though, his name was Reino, a singer from Vie Ghol. I've been trying to gather information on him as well but he's hard to track down." He turned to Kuon, "If I would have known I would have done all that I could to stop it. No one wanted her to die Kuon."

"Like that makes anything better!!" Kuon continued to yell before looking up at his daughter. Naomi was staring at him and shaking, tears already in her eyes as she hated hearing her father yell. That let her know that something had gone wrong and she was terrified of him when he got incredibly angry. "I don't care how many people it takes Lory! This is my wife you're talking about!! Get the whole Japanese police force in on this if you have to!! If something has happened to my wife that they're keeping covered from everyone then..." he sunk to his knees at that point, taking deep breaths and soon heard footsteps as someone ran up to him.

"Daddy!! Daddy!!" Naomi yelled looking at her father, her heart beat weakening in her own chest. "It's alright," she patted her father on the shoulder before putting her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm here Kuon," she said to him imitating her mother already causing him to laugh through tears. He pulled her tighter to him. "Daddy! You can cry if you need to," she told him putting her little hand up to his face and trying to brush away his tears. "Don't worry, be happy!"

"Yeah don't worry," an annoying voice resonated behind him as he lifted his head up knowing exactly who it was. He looked up, a mix of anger and hate in his eyes as he saw his rival standing there with the fourth huge bouquet of flowers he had bought Kyoko over the years. "So..." Shou grinned, his hair was shorter now since he had shaved it and started growing it again a few months ago. He wore dark shades, a long, black, leather trench coat, a formal black shirt and black belted pants with boots coming up to halfway up his leg. He stared at the girl in the casket and plopped the flowers down next to her.

"Hey Kyoko," he said acting extremely casually, "I'm sorry things had to end this way, I'm sorry that in the end you had to be landed with a guy who couldn't even protect you."

At that point, an air of anger swept over the area and everyone knew what was coming. Offering her a Tsuruga Ren style smile, Kuon looked at his daughter. "Naomi, can you please see grandma?" he softly instructed, "I have to clean up some trash."

Naomi nodded in understanding, she placed a hand on her father's cheek, "Don't hurt him too much daddy," she told him repeating something she had heard Kyoko say before. Kuon gave a very weak laugh at her, kissed her on the forehead and then started to approach the second blonde.

"Fuwa, what do you think you're doing here? Did you really think you were welcome?" he asked, a smile on his face but his eyes portraying all the hate that he could muster. Soon his smile turned cold and the demon king was at full reign. He placed a hand on Shou's wrist and made sure that the singer couldn't pull away. He heard a twig break as Shou stumbled back, but he wouldn't listen to this. "Do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way? If I were you I'd pick the easy way although the hard way is a LOT more fun for me."

"And," Shou countered looking just as arrogant as always though a slight bit of sadness lingered in his eyes, "Did you really think that it was your duty to keep people away." He shook his head, "You already failed as a knight Hizuri, why not let someone who'll do a better job try to protect her."

Kuon stared away, his heart pounding in his chest and without really knowing what he was doing he reached out and took Shou by his collar, he pulled him in glaring. "Get lost Fuwa or would you prefer that I made sure that job was taken care of once I have taken away your ability of doing so?" he growled in a very frightening manner as Naomi clutched tighter to her grandmother's leg.

Shou laughed arrogantly, "Did you really think your fairytale would end happily?" he asked only increasing Ren's anger, "What are you going to do now?" he asked before seeing Ren's eyes widen and his hand loose from his collar as he noticed who had just come in.

Bastard B formally known as Bastard #2 and commonly known as

Reino

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, given I get some feedback on what you'd like to see in the next scene I'll update when I can, but please review if you have time.**

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed the last chapter especially "doesn't matter" who inspired me to come up with a huge twist**

**Next chapter will be twice as long with the appearance of Reino, Miroku and a mysterious woman**

**~Myst**

**Thanks to: **

**Doesn't matter, mangaaddict300, mysweetkat, nemadragon31 and TohkuxKetsueki, **


	4. Chapter Three :: Uncontrollable Emotions

**I'm really sorry everyone that this took me so long to upload but hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait. I just got back from Japan where I did a study abroad and before that I had finals to study for and do, I think I did well. Anyway sorry it took me so long to update and thanks for all the support. Now that I'm back in the US I'm sure updates will be much more frequent.**

**Chapter Three :: Uncontrollable Emotions**

Kuon allowed his eyes to narrow as he glared at the man in front of him feeling the most angry he had ever done. According to all he had heard this was the man who had killed her. This was that punk-ass he was going to slaughter. He laughed coldly, the old fifteen year old Kuon Hizuri creeping back up on him. It had been a very long time since he had encountered such an emotion as the one he was feeling now. His blood was boiling, his heart beat getting faster and faster and his hands turned into fists. He bowed his head a dark shadow appearing behind him before he said in a low voice, "Get the fuck out."

Reino blinked at him with a sigh, "Out?" he asked looking around at the woods they were in, he turned to Miroku, "Funny...doesn't seem like there's an exit." He walked forwards trying his hardest to just block out the bereaved man. He wore a long black trench coat with belts on it, pulled tightly around his thin body and high leather boots. He looked at Miroku before shaking his head as he took a look at Kyoko. "See how peaceful she is," he told his friend as Kuon dashed forwards.

"Reino," Miroku sighed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "It seems that your lion is ready to attack, I thought you said you'd be careful."

"I did," the band leader smiled as he reached out towards Kyoko, "But it's just such a rare opportunity to see her," he tried to put his hand on Kyoko's cold cheek but his hand was restrained and then his arm was bent back by the lion. Kuon was pissed, in fact in his eyes there was the gleam of a murderer and all of a sudden, his hand was off of Reino's arm and onto his throat.

"Don't worry," Kuon leaned in to whisper to him, "I've decided to be nice, I'm not going to kill you as you killed my wife, but I AM going to show you each and every physical pain you've caused me to feel. I know how much you enjoy pain."

Before Reino could get a word in, Kuon pushed him into a nearby tree. He then proceeded in punching him in the face, hitting right under his nose and causing it to bleed. The second step was to knee him in the stomach before a few more punches were thrown. Kuon gritted his teeth seeing the work he had just done on the man who had stolen his princess from him. He shook his head with a short laugh. "You got anything to add you piece of crap! You FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" He kicked him again causing Reino to fall onto the ground.

Kuon placed his foot on Reino's neck before seeing Miroku try to stand up for his friend and within a few minutes Kuon had caused him to black out by which time Reino had stood up. There was a flash inside of Kuon as if this was something that could help him feel. He had been feeling less and less these last couple of days, suddenly fighting again was causing for some life to enter his heart once again. He lifted his leg and did a round kick pushing Reino onto the floor again before continuing to punch him, finally doing enough damage so that he could feel the red blood on his fingers. It was slimy and disgusting the way it trickled down. He grabbed onto the singer's collar, his anger at full power.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!!!" he snapped, "HOW!? WHY YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!?? WHY KYOKO!? WHY WERE YOU SO INFATUATED WITH MY WIFE!!!??"

Reino spat up blood to the side before smiling at him in this sick way, "Why don't you try to kill me Hizuri?" he asked awkwardly, part of him wanted to test Kuon to see if he could be broken. It was anger and malice that interested him, that was something about Kyoko that had interested him a lot. Surely seeing their father in this kind of rage would inspire the young girl to have her own style of rage.

Kuon felt the sweat run down his face, sticking his blond strands of hair to his heated face. He had a sense of desperation in his eyes. However as he stayed there just like a lion pinning his prey down on the ground he was completely oblivious to what was around him before he felt someone coming over to him. "LET ME KILL HIM!!!" he snapped before hearing a very small voice.

"No Daddy," Naomi smiled at him, tilting her head to the side, she hugged him even though he had this angry aura which would push most people away from him. "Daddy it's time to say goodbye to mama and go home."

Kuon stared at his little girl, "Naomi?" he asked her before shaking his head. "Angel, go to grandpa for me?" he tried to ask her before the small girl crossed her arms.

"No daddy," Naomi protested. "I won't."

Kuon sighed before looking at Reino, "Take this as a warning you dick" he growled. "I'll be tailing you until I know the truth!!" he snapped at him before finding Naomi to pull him over to the other people.

"Now say goodbye daddy," she told him as he picked her up in his arms and held her tightly, kissing her forehead. "Daddy..." she laughed not showing sadness, probably because she still didn't understand. "Soon mommy will be coming back and then daddy will be happier."

"Maybe," he nodded not wanting to go into the concept of death with Naomi again right at that moment. "Maybe..." he held Naomi close to his shoulder as he used to when she was a baby. "Well I should be going now," he told them his eyes showing his pain. He looked to Lory in particular, "If you find anything out about..."

"Of course," the older man said solemnly as people said goodbye to Kuon.

Tears filled his eyes as the blond looked back to the corpse of his wife, "I'm sorry princess," he whispered, "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." He walked out of the funeral area with Naomi's small arms around his neck. If it wasn't for his daughter he may have never left the funeral. As he walked along he caught sight of a very proper woman standing by the cars.

She wore her hair up in a bun which was neatly pinned up almost perfectly pinned. She wore a black skirt and black blouse which were of high class quality. She had tall heels on her feet and small black pearl earrings. She walked forwards with a more professional manner towards Kuon. "Hello, you're Kuon Hizuri is that right?"

Kuon nodded, "That's right. I'm sorry I'm on my way home right now, today isn't a very good day." He carried a more depressed look, holding Naomi securely with one arm and using the other to search for his car keys.

"Because of your wife's funeral," the woman commented as Kuon offered a weak actor's smile.

"That's right," he nodded before the woman joined him in walking towards his car hoping to continue the conversation.

"Pity," she said as if talking about bad weather.

Kuon didn't know what to say to that so instead took a deep breath, "She was an extremely sweet girl, very imaginative, very beautiful, very talented..." he laughed gently as he thought about the love of his life. "Very passionate, wasn't afraid to show her emotions."

He closed his eyes remembering all those times when Kyoko had shown her anger at him, the time when as Bo she had told him to his face that she hated him, the times when she had revealed her doubt to him. Those phone calls she made asking him for his help, why hadn't he been able to help her in the end? Was it just that he didn't have the ability to do so?

"Excuse me," Kuon asked, "What's your name?"

"Daaaddy" Naomi started to whine, "Daaaddy I need to pee!"

"It seems you have a problem there," the woman smiled gesturing to the small girl by his shoulder who was kicking her legs.

"Naomi," Kuon tried to soothe his angel, "It's alright...we'll be home soon. So you're name?"

"Daaaaddy!!!" Naomi whined again as Kuon put her down and placed two gentle, calming hands on her two shoulders.

"Soon Naomi," he kissed her forehead knowing now that he would have trouble not spoiling this little girl in the future. This girl was his world, all that was left of it anyway. Looking back at the woman he offered a hand out to her. "I'm sorry for all the distractions, your name..."

"Mogami Saena," the woman replied before noticing the surprise in her son in law's eyes. "Yes, sadly we never met when that girl was alive."

"By that girl you mean my wife and your daughter don't you?" Kuon asked trying to maintain his composure. So this woman had come to see her daughter's corpse after years of abandoning her, the physical pain she had caused Kyoko. This woman had caused his princess years of pain which could not be healed.

"Yes," Saena continued to speak coldly, "That person."

"Well I'm sorry but we're going to go home now, I'm afraid that my daughter needs to use the bathroom," he told her as Naomi whined.

"Daaddy, you don't need to tell ev-er-ry-one" she told him sounding embarrassed as Kuon nodded.

"Sorry Naomi," he ran his fingers through her hair before offering an actor's smile to Saena. "Well we have to get going, it was nice meeting you."

Saena sniffed not liking his attitude towards her, she pulled out a business card that also had her personal cell phone number and her address written on it. "Here, if you want to get in touch. There are some things about that girl that we ought to talk about, things that you should know."

Kuon took the card and looked it over, he gave a silent nod before taking Naomi home.

**That Night**

Kuon had put Naomi to sleep reminding her that if she needed some company during the night that she could come and sleep with him in his bed. She had nodded and told him not to worry in such a sweet way that it made his heart melt. At this point though he was standing in his and Kyoko's bedroom surrounded by pictures of the three members of their family. There was a large wedding photograph on Kyoko's dressing table and as his heart hurt, Kuon had to grab his chest.

"_So" Kyoko grinned at him as she wore a white dress that was a pearl white but had small embroidery of fairies and petals in subtle blues and pinks so that they were only visible when the light hit them in the right way. "What do you think Kuon? I'm so happy with the dress, it reminds me of fairies doesn't it remind you of them?"_

_Kuon had started laughing at her happiness over such a simple thing that he knew exactly why he had married her. He nodded seeing her grin widen._

"_I have to tell Moko-san that you said tha---"_

_Before she could get another word out he had kissed her, "I love you Hizuri Kyoko."_

He bowed his head, his heart hurt and he just wanted the pain to stop. He looked at her pink nightgown which he still hadn't put away, it had lace like wings and it used to make her feel pretty at least that's what she had told him. He had to agree, she did look beautiful wearing it. Without knowing what he was doing he picked it up in his hands and lifted it to his nose before smelling it. He wanted it, her scent, he presence, her, more than anything else he wanted his princess.

He held it tightly in his hands before slipping off the glasses which he usually wore and just cried into it, he didn't want to approach the world without her. She had put the pieces of him together, she had broken him free from the deep hatred he had been in. He had loved her, adored her, treasured her more than he had anything else in his whole life. He closed his eyes as he saw her standing there just a nineteen year old with red cheeks.

"_Umm...Kuon" she had told him with her cheeks glowing which made him smile, this girl was so completely adorable when she went into this shy mode. "Kuon,"_

"_Yes," he grinned back at her as he put his bag down and sat on a chair, "What is it princess? Are you having trouble getting the words out? Will it help if I kiss you?"_

_Kyoko bowed her head, her cheeks getting even redder as she choked out the words, "Kuon...I have some news."_

"_Alright," he nodded trying not to laugh about her behavior, she was just too adorable at this point. "Let's hear it."_

"_I'm preg-nant" she choked as his eyes had widened, his heart beat in his chest and his face had held an emotion recognizable as shock. "Are you not happy Kuon? Did you not want a child?" Tears approached her eyes at that point. He had pulled her into his arms laughing._

"_I'm very happy Kyoko," he kissed her, "Very happy."_

Kuon shivered as the memories just continued to appear in his mind but he didn't want to shake them off. He got up, locked the door and got changed. He stared at a small scar on his arm that makeup could easily hide and remembered explaining how he had gotten it to Kyoko when she had asked. She had seemed very interested in all parts of his body, she had shown him the doll collection she had made of him and he was glad that after seeing him naked she didn't go back and edit them. They were childish things but they just showed her innocent nature, the kind of nature which he loved about her.

Once changed he sat down on the bed and lay down on his side before finding something that broke his heart, two of Kyoko's hairs were still on the pillow. His heart pricked again and he put a hand over his eyes, he didn't want to break down again especially when he had to be strong for other people, but he had lost something precious to him, anyone would be tempted to cry if that was the case in their lives.

Not able to get Kyoko out of his head he remembered the words which her mother had told him. He walked to his desk, picked up both the card and the phone before making a call.

"Hello, this is Hizuri Kuon....that's right....yes I'd like to....tomorrow, tomorrow would be alright....alright, thank you....goodbye"

**Meanwhile**

A very tall woman was standing in front of three people with shaved heads, they were all wearing white baggy shirts and blue jeans, the only difference in them was the shape of their heads and their eye color. What more they were all wearing shock collars. The most surprising thing was that none of them were answering back, none of them were objecting to this treatment. They were puppets for the higher ups.

Isuzu, a woman who dressed in gothic style paced in front of them, her boots making a clicking sound on the floor as she walked. She had boots with heels, a leather skirt, a belt with a cat skull on it, a black ripped shirt, black scarf and one-sleeved leather jacket. She had on her own collar and had long black hair which swept down to her legs. She had on a cute smile as she used a black cane to drag one of the bald people forward.

"Hello," she said gently getting down next to the unemotional, unrecognizable body, "What's your name."

"I don't know," the girl replied, obviously a girl by the shape of her head and her voice.

"Aww," Isuzu gave a rather sad pout, "And why's that, isn't it sad to not have a name."

"I'm not sad," the girl replied in a monotone, "I only require the name which you provide me mistress or that the master gives."

"Aww is that so," Isuzu smiled with a childlike giggle which only suited her when she was mocking people. She clapped her hands, "Yes, I get to name someone. That's okay isn't it?" she asked

"It is my deepest wish," the second person replied.

"Well then, Busakimo" Isuzu told her as the girl bowed her head.

"Then mistress my name is Busakimo."

**Note 1: Sorry not as long as I was expecting but hope you liked it**

**Note 2: Busakimo – **Slang for ugly & creepy

**Note 3: Thanks all you guys who reviewed the last chapter, I'll be replying to your reviews individually soon**

angel en discordia, cacrulz, Cindersarah, darksilvercloud, LovesDivineAura, mangaddict300, missmeadow, Mystic Rains, nemadragon31, Roseydot, setogirl2, sunnygcat, Suppusan,


	5. Bonus Chapter One :: Being a Father

**Filler Chapter One :: Being a Father**

**Super short chapter for you guys because I'm currently working on the next chapter at the same time. You can call this a filler chapter if you want. I'm really really sorry that I fell out of touch with this fic, but I'm hoping to pick it up now I've just been spending all my time Rpng/wanting to RP Skip Beat with people. Also please once again excuse the shortness for this chapter, but the next one will be a lot longer.**

Kuon woke up early the next morning, actually it was more correct to say that he hadn't slept the previous night. He couldn't. It was as if every time he had settled himself down enough to go to sleep the memories had come back, her smile as she grinned at him so many times, her hand as she grabbed hold of his so many times, her voice. He looked in the mirror, his shoulders shaking as he imagined her standing next to him.

"_Kuon,"_ _Kyoko smiled happily as she walked over to him, she kissed his cheek before blushing nervously. "Don't over think too much, you told me before that you can't take your emotions to the workplace." She put her hands behind her as she rocked side to side, her hair falling onto her shoulders. She leaned forwards and grinned, "Don't you remember you can talk to me...even if I do have to wear a chicken suit."_

Kuon blinked as he turned to where he had imagined her or rather remembered her being, but stood still as he realized there was no one there. He put his hand up to his lips as he whispered her name, "Kyoko...I don't know what to do." He closed his eyes before hearing her voice.

"_It's okay for you not to know what to do right now, we can work it out together. Have you tried asking Yashiro-san or the president for advice?"_

"This isn't something they can help me with," Kuon replied as if he were really talking to her.

"_Then how about Maria...I know she's young Ren, but maybe there's a charm or a spell that might make this a little easier."_

"Easier?" Kuon asked with a weak laugh, "Right...Kyoko this is never going to be easy, not one bit of it is ever going to be easy." He looked into the bathroom mirror again and instead of focusing on his red eyes, his pale skin, his overall zombified appearance he saw the beautiful chestnut haired girl he had fallen in love with. He shivered as he watched her come over to him and put her arms around his neck before feeling her kiss. He blinked back into reality as he heard another voice.

"Daddy?" Naomi asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes, "Who are you talking to?" The small four year old girl stood in her pink nightgown with a picture of a princess on it, her blond hair getting in her eyes as she watched him curiously, in her hand was her cat toy.

There was silence as Kuon bowed his head, his thoughts looming over him. _I'm going crazy. She's gone Kuon, she's dead, she's not going to be here anymore. _Feeling the gloom looming around the room he wanted to clear the air that he forced a laugh that was so weak that it didn't even sound like a proper laugh. "Hey you," he walked over to his daughter and crouched down in front of her, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I heard that daddy was awake and I thought maybe mummy had come back," Naomi replied innocently.

Kuon's heart broke at this and he pulled his daughter into his chest. "Angel, mummy's not coming back," he told her planting a kiss on the top of her head, "But daddy's here, daddy's not going to let you be alone." He held her hands and knew that it would take time to get her to realize that Kyoko was gone and that she wasn't going to come back anymore.

"Oh," Naomi blinked before grinning at him, "That's alright, mummy always back e-ven-tu-a-lly" she told him before pointing a finger at his chest. "Daddy, listen to me..." she began as Kuon tilted his head to the side surprised that Naomi was acting so stressed with him, "Mummy and Uncle Yashiro have both told me...umm..." she looked up at the ceiling trying to remember their words, "Umm...Umm" she kicked the floor still thinking before a huge grin came onto her face. "You have to eat...good meals."

"That so?" he asked her before standing up, picking her up in his arms as he did so. She rested her head on his shoulder with a giggle, her cat toy still in her arms. "You're in luck then Naomi, today because daddy has to do something of high importance you get to spend time with grandpa and grandma."

"No!" Naomi screamed, shaking her head violently side to side. "No, daddy don't leave me." Naomi blinked up at him with her pleading brown eyes.

"Naomi..." Kuon sighed, he bowed his head not knowing how to deal with Naomi like this, but he had already made plans that he didn't want to involve his daughter in. "Daddy's sorry," he apologized as he walked over to the bed so she could sit on his lap, "He's doing something very very important today so you're going to have to be good for grandpa. He talked about taking you out somewhere today," he told her trying to cheer her up.

Naomi looked at him in interest before tugging on his pajama shirt, "Where? Where?" she continued to ask wanting the answer just as any small child would.

"It's a surprise," Kuon replied as he stroked her hair back, he looked back at the clock to find it was only two in the morning. "Now isn't it a little early for you?" he asked his daughter as she stretched with a yawn. "You have to go back to bed, and then when you wake up I'll make you breakfast."

"Aww..." Naomi whined as Kuon tilted his head faking a little annoyment.

"Hey, what do you mean aww? I thought you liked my pancakes?" he frowned.

"Pancakes!" Naomi yelled, her eyes shining brightly. "I can have pancakes?"

"If you go to sleep now," Kuon nodded, "All princesses need their beauty sleep," he tried to remind her as Naomi put her hands to her cheeks and gave a dreaming look like her mother would have. She ran off with her cat toy to go back to bed with Kuon watching her with a weak smile. He wasn't cut out to be a father, he still felt that he was going to mess up his daughter...without Kyoko what kid of a parent would he even be? Kyoko was the one who had taken the most care of Naomi as she was growing up, he had been busy working.

"I'm sorry Kyoko," he whispered putting his hands together in his lap, "I'm sorry if she grows up wrong because of me."

**Thank you Reviewers Chapter Three**

Cindersarah, mangaaddict300, nemadragon31, Roseydot, .love, TohkoXKetsueki

**Again I'm super sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I had writers block for a long time so I hope you enjoy the next chapter which will include Shou, Saena and more mystery**


	6. Chapter Four ::Different Types of Family

**There was originally another scene in this but I decided to take it out since some of you are getting a bit curious to the whole Kyoko's death thing, and I personally like that curiosity because there is something I'm not telling you guys, but it's probably not what you expect. However I really hope that you like what I've left in this chapter. **

**Chapter Four :: Different Types of Families**

Kuon entered the restaurant at which he had agreed to buy Saena lunch. He wore a dark black shirt, tie and jacket with black formal trousers. He wore a black hat which he had pushed the front down to keep out of the press' eye, he didn't want to deal with all the questions that everyone else had over Kyoko's death. It had taken him forever last night to drive all the way from Kyoto to Tokyo, but that was the same for everyone who had attended Kyoko's funeral and it was his princesses choice to be buried in Kyoto, something which depressed him greatly since that meant there were less chances that he could take Naomi to her grave let alone visit it himself.

Locating the table where Saena was already waiting for him, he dropped into a bow. "My apologies for keeping you waiting," he told the woman who had given birth to the girl who had owned his heart.

"Well you should be, it's been rather dull waiting for you," Saena replied before lifting an eyebrow as she studied his appearance. She exhaled sounding somewhat irritated that he had come to her like this, "There were a few things I had learned about the famous Kuon Hizuri before meeting you, a few facts about Tsuruga Ren that had become popular knowledge over the years. It's a shame you don't live up to the excitement."

Kuon blinked at her, he sat down not understanding what the problem was. He had checked several times and he wasn't late for this meeting that they had set up. It had been a mutual agreement to meet and so he had made sure to leave enough time for them to have a proper conversation. The directors were even being understanding when he told them he needed to do something believing that it takes time for a man to grieve. "Excuse me?" he asked as he saw a young waitress come over and pass him a menu, her cheeks red, but her eyes pitying.

"I had heard," Saena continued coldly, "That you cared about promptness and your appearance," she stared at him distastefully, "Couldn't you take a little more pride in the way that you look?"

"Excuse me?" Kuon repeated not understanding what this woman's problem was.

"Take a look," Saena seemed to instruct as she passed forward an expensive hand mirror, "Your eyes are red, your skin is sickly pale, you look like someone just died."

"Someone did just die," Kuon replied, his own voice growing cold, "Your daughter."

"Unfortunately that woman was related to me wasn't she?" Saena laughed as Kuon's frown deepened from his rising anger. "I mean not only was she stupid, but even her acting skills could do with improvement." Saena leaned forwards as she saw her ex-son in law's hand tighten to form a fist. "Can you really be angry with me about saying something small like that? You really are pitiful just like that girl."

"You wanted to talk to me about something," Kuon growled not wanting to hear anymore insults directed towards Kyoko, it was incredibly hard to lose her and now hearing these things, "So please say it."

"Patience," Saena told him as she looked through the menu with a bored expression, "You are paying for this aren't you?" she asked as Kuon nodded.

"Yes..." he replied in irritation. "I already told you when I asked where you wanted to meet that I'd pay," he looked at the menu and chuckled coldly at the prices. _You have to be kidding me with these, these prices aren't even suitable for any amount of food...even lobster or the best cuts of kobe beef. No wonder it had to be this restaurant_ he thought to himself understanding the woman in front of him a little more.

For the next ten minutes the two of them were sitting in near silence before they ordered the food they wanted, Saena purposefully choosing the most expensive thing on the menu and Kuon ordering something small, he was finding it incredibly hard to get down food. That morning he had already had half a pancake, but that was only because it would trouble Naomi if he hadn't eaten.

Once they had ordered and their drinks had been brought to them Kuon took a sip of the beer which he had ordered and leaned back taking a look around at the rest of the people gathered there. At times there would be the odd person who would shoot a look back at him trying to understand what he was doing there, he could also hear their conversations.

"Isn't that Hizuri Kuon?" "Didn't his wife just die?" "Why's he with that woman?" "Do you think he's alright...he doesn't look okay."

Kuon shook his head trying to ignore the words that he was hearing, but Saena smiled coldly. "It must be nice," she told him taking a sip of her ice tea, "To hear your name everywhere, to hear people caring about you. Must be what drew that girl to acting."

"Actually," Kuon replied, "She started acting to create a new her." He gave a silent smiled as he remembered his conversation with her when she had been working as his temporary manager during the time when Yashiro was sick. He had been impressed with that goal and it had caused her to like her even more than he already had.

"Pathetic," Saena laughed coldly as she heard that causing Kuon to quickly glare at her.

"You really think so?" he asked angrily, "I consider the way she was raised the same," he blinked. Had he really said that out loud? He looked to Saena examining her facial expression however she didn't seem insulted, but instead bored by that comment. Feeling his anger rise Kuon allowed the next phrase to pass through his lips, "When I was younger I always believed that it was impossible for a child not to be loved by their parents, at least deep down. I guess I was wrong."

"Love?" Saena asked, "Something that disgusting?"

Kuon's heart beat painfully and he stared at Saena in shock of what she had just said. "There was nothing," he growled, "disgusting about that girl."

"Shows how much you knew about her childhood," the woman replied as Kuon blinked.

"I don't care if she wasn't good enough for you, I wouldn't have been good enough either since I was not even good enough for Kyoko," he sat back taking a deep breath in as he felt himself go weak however this cold hearted woman continued to speak to him.

"That girl," Saena replied, "Always tried her best to impress me, but how could she? Something that was made with his sperm, but surely you're a father you know how that feels. That horrible little blond girl, she shows no respect for anyone just like her mother. Why I bet she grows up believing that just by being smart and beautiful she can win approval, it's bad breeding if you ask me."

"Bad breeding?" Kuon asked before listening to those words, _horrible little blonde girl_. He stood up quickly, hate burning in his eyes. "Listen...I don't care who the hell you are, you do not insult my daughter." He put some money down on the table before getting the bag he had set down.

Saena rolled her eyes, "How dramatic," she sighed disapprovingly, "I thought that you were mature, or do you really not care about that child's past what she was too scared to tell you."

"Of course I care about Kyoko's past!" Kuon barked back.

"Then you should sit down before you lose the opportunity to hear something of great importance," Saena told him before watching Kuon do so. "Just what you'd expect from a half-breed."

Kuon's eyes showed hatred and bitterness at this, "Excuse me?" he asked knowing she was now insulting him, not only him, but his entire family.

Saena leaned forwards before telling him, "That girl grew up with a bright future in Kyoto, she was meant to become the owner of a large ryokan well her and her husband, she would gain money that way and establish herself in the community in which she grew up in. It was then that I was going to tell her the truth about her father."

"But instead she decided to move to Tokyo and become an actress so I guess you missed your chance," Kuon commented bitterly as he took a sip of the beer he had ordered. Next the food came and Kuon gave the traditional before eating gestures before staring at his soup. He picked up the spoon and tasted it, good but not as good as her cooking. Nothing would ever come close to how much he loved her cooking.

"That girl," Saena continued as she started with her main course, "Was born to the man Yamagata Jin, the Mogami part of the name comes from my family." She watched as Kuon stopped eating that name running through his head, he had heard that somewhere. "Knowing your past in America then that name should sound familiar,"

Kuon blinked at her as he placed the spoon down next to the bowl of soup. He had started to remember where he had heard that name before. He shook his head stubbornly, his eyes wide, "No. Kyoko is not that man's daughter," his look then turned firmer, turned colder as he looked up at Saena. "How did you know about my past in America?" he asked her as she lifted an eyebrow.

"Surprised?" she asked him, "However I have no want to tell the press this since because you have such a strong connection to the Mogami name not only would it destroy you, but it would affect me as well. Now be a good boy and finish your soup," she told him as Kuon froze and obediently did so.

Within the next half hour he had listened to Saena's whole story of Kyoko's messed up childhood. He had sat there silently as he had allowed those words to enter his mind torturing him, he hated having to stay still, but he didn't know what else to do. He was afraid that if he answered the woman back anymore he would have the darker secrets of his own past revealed, of course in a way so that the Mogami family would be pitied and not pitted against.

"Well," Saena began as she stood up once finished with the meal, "I'll leave you to digest that information," she told him as he gave an obedient nod, his eyes still wide with all that he had learned at that moment and how she had said it in such a public place.

After he had finished eating he stood up going to pay the bill and walked back to where he had parked his car. As he walked though he heard a voice behind him, the voice seemed gentle almost friendly and it made him wonder who it was. As he turned around his frown returned as he stood facing a somewhat worried Fuwa Shou.

**Meanwhile**

"Grandpa!" Naomi smiled up at Kuu as he held her hand. He and Julie had taken her to Ueno Zoo and she had fallen in love with the animals. She loved seeing them because they were all different and unique. She was currently playing with the animals in the petting zoo. "Look," she giggled as she held one of the baby snow rabbits. "Look isn't it cute?"

Julie smiled at her granddaughter as she held another one of the rabbits whilst Kuu took a picture of them together before taking an individual shot of Naomi. "Don't you think they're adorable?" Julie asked Naomi as she set the rabbit back on the ground, "Now run along," she whispered to the rabbit, "Back to your brothers and sisters. Naomi," she smiled warmly at the small girl, "You ready to see some of the other animals?"

"Yep!" Naomi chirped before standing up and looked around, "Grandma,"she told her as she took her hand. "I made sure that daddy ate breakfast today, but I don't think he's eaten as much as grandpa has today," she giggled happily as Kuu smiled down at her noticing all the looks that they were getting. He ignored them for the most point except when someone dared to come up to him and ask for a photo with him or his autograph. He couldn't change the fact that he was a famous actor, but he had really wanted to make today all about Naomi.

"Well I don't think it's possible to eat more than grandpa," she winked down at Naomi as she held her hand.

Naomi took a look around at the different animals before smiling innocently, "Look grandma, all of the baby animals are with their mummy's...is mummy going to come back soon?" she asked before Julie's heart broke and she looked at Kuu trying to get his help.

"Naomi," Kuu started unsure how Kuon was dealing with all these questions about when Kyoko was going to come back, he had thought that seeing the stiff body at the funeral would be enough to trigger Naomi's mind to understand the prospect of death, but what if she really had believed that that was acting. "Your mother's dead," he said very weakly.

Naomi tilted her head to the side remembering Kuon had said that, "Yeah...daddy said that too, what does dead mean again?" she asked.

"Well okay..." Kuu tried to figure out some way of making his granddaughter realize this, it was such a sad topic to approach that he really wished that he needn't touch on it at all, but Naomi couldn't continue to believe that her mother was going to come back when she wasn't. "Dead is when you leave forever. You remember when your grandmother and I go back to America right?"

"Yeah...and then you come back?" Naomi asked cutely, "I think it's always fun when you and grandma come to play."

"Well dead is when you don't come back," Kuu told her. "Imagine if me and grandma were to go to America and then just not be there anymore, we never came again."

"Because you hate me?" Naomi asked tears coming to her eyes.

"No dear," Julie told her as Kuu pulled his grandchild into a warm hug, "But there are some times when people can't come back."

"Oh?" Naomi asked before she blinked back her tears, "But if mummy doesn't hate me? Does she hate daddy?"

"No, she doesn't hate anyone," Julie replied as Kuu hoisted Naomi into his arms so that he was carrying her and she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"But why would she leave me?" Naomi started crying, "Mummy always comes back."

"Let's go get some rest, we can always come back," Kuu advised as Julie nodded before getting out the stuffed red panda puppet they had already bought. Not knowing what else to do, she put it on her hand and made the panda pat Naomi's head.

"Don't worry," Julie began putting on a voice for the panda, a sort of deep, comedic voice. "We'll be alright won't we Naomi?" she asked as Naomi held onto the puppet tightly. Soon they were walking back out the park and Naomi was falling asleep, her tears falling down onto Kuu's shoulder. She was beginning to understand death.

**Thank you Reviewers Bonus Chapter**

Cindersarah, creamy creations, m4g3rul3z, mangaaddict300, nemadragon


	7. Chapter Five :: Unwanted Help

**Sorry for this chapter being so short but it's also got some important stuff in it, because it's so short I'll try to make the next few longer. Thanks everyone for your support**

**Chapter Five :: Unwanted Help**

"Hizuri!" Kuon heard someone call out to him, and in turning around his eyes widened as he found Shou to run out towards him. He blinked back his surprise and looked around, however in noticing the fear on Shou's face he tilted his head to the side in complete confusion.

"Fuwa?" he asked in disbelief before seeing Shou look away.

"As much as I hate you," Shou muttered, "There's something about Saena that you need to know, she's actually kind of a bitch."

Kuon chuckled at that, "I know that much," he admitted sadly before hearing the next thing that Shou said.

"If anyone were to know whether Kyoko is living or dead it would be that woman," Shou added before staring at Kuon as he looked away trying to ignore these words, "I don't think that you had the right body, there's things about Kyoko that only someone who knew her well would be able to identify."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kuon growled, "You do know that she was _my _wife, meaning I knew her intimately, something that you never got the chance to do. I've known her for seven years."

"And I've known her for twenty years," Shou told him before looking away, a sickened expression on his face, "To think I could actually get through to a jerk like you, what I'm telling you is that I don't think you buried the right person." Shou shrugged as he walked along with his rival, "All I want is to get to the bottom of what happened to her so I can make sure to punish the right person."

"I don't think this is something that one should be punished for because you're just spouting crap," Kuon barked back.

"Think whatever you want," Shou told him before yawning showing how tired he was, he hadn't been sleeping for a while because of his feelings for Kyoko, feelings he wasn't seeing reflected in his rival as he talked to him at this moment. "So what are you going to tell your daughter?"

"What I tell my daughter is none of your business!" Kuon snapped at him, "Why don't you leave my family alone?"

"Because I think soon you'll be seeking me out to get my help," Shou told him before seeing Kuon walking away from him.

"I doubt it," the depressed man told him not wanting to have anything to do with him anymore. He drove himself home wondering what the hell Fuwa was talking about. How could he know something like that? He was insane, as much as he wanted to admit it to himself, he had seen his wife die. He had been there in the room when she had said her last words and had had to hear the blood draining beep from the heart monitor. She was dead, and he had to get over that somehow. He shook his head, this was a joke that was being played on him, Fuwa was just the person to play a joke on him like that.

Entering the house he was surprised to find his parents there and then found Naomi curled up in a ball on the couch, holding tight to a new toy. However her face looked pained even whilst she was sleeping. He crouched down before stroking her hair back and out of her eyes. "What happened?" he asked unsure what had happened to her, but what he was sure about was that he would do anything to make her happy again.

"I think she understands about Kyoko," Kuu replied as he kept watching his granddaughter feeling terribly for her, he knew he could never understand what she was going through losing a mother when she was as young as she was. He had never had a close relationship with his own parents, since they had disapproved of his goal to work as an actor causing him to use a stage name, but that wasn't to say he would have wished his parents their death.

"Well it's better sooner rather than later," Kuon commented, "I think I'm starting to understand too," he told his parents before watching Naomi wake up, she blinked up at him before starting to cry again.

"Daddy" she sobbed uncontrollably, "W—Wel-come home,"

"I'm home," Kuon kissed her on her forehead before feeling her grip tighten on his hand

"Please don't leave" she seemed to beg, "Please don't leave like mama did,"

"I won't," Kuon promised her kissing her again, "Naomi we're just going to have to be strong alright? Daddy's here, he won't leave you."

"Promise?" Naomi asked, "Even if an acc-i-dent happen,"

"I can't promise you that," Kuon told her sadly, before kissing her on the forehead, "But why don't we go on a trip?" he asked her before seeing her eyes light up

"Sounds fun," she chirped before crying again.

"Kuon are you sure?" Kuu asked knowing that Kuon was going on location for his latest drama soon and that he had arranged for Julie to stay behind for a week or two to take care of Naomi.

Turning back to them Kuon nodded, "I'm sure, it might be good for both of us to get a change of scenery," he commented thoughtfully. "Might help during the healing process."

**That Night**

Isuzu watched as her little brainwashed slaves worked for her, she had held the position of their mistress for only a week, but she was already picking out her favorites. She felt so powerful as she stood there surrounded by people who were so far gone that they would risk their very lives just to fulfill her desires. She thought about pitting two of them against each other and making them fight to the death, but no...that might be a little bloodthirsty.

She walked over to the woman she had nicknamed Busakimo, her favorite now because of who they had been before they had gotten here and ran her hand over the woman's bald head. "Busakimo?" she asked as the girl soon went into a dogeza.

"I'm sorry mistress," she said with a fragile voice, "I should be thinking more about mistress."

Isuzu crouched down so she could make eye contact with this unwanted being, "Busakimo what _were_ you thinking of?" she had to ask as Busakimo looked up at her with a pained expression, however soon it had turned into a numb look.

"I do not remember mistress," she replied

"Well let's not have it happen again," Isuzu replied drawing a hand to her chest, "You're supposed to be thinking about me Busakimo, thinking about me, concentrating on me. Can you do that?"

"Of course mistress, it is my deepest wish to fulfill your desires, someone as worthless as I am..." she trailed off as Isuzu held up a hand to make her stop speaking.

"That is enough," Isuzu placed before Busakimo a blue stone, one that would change colors in the right light, "Do you remember this?" she asked her as Busakimo reached forwards. She held it, tears approaching her eyes. She didn't understand what it was. She held it in her hand, a pain shooting through her heart as if it held something for her. Closing her eyes she remembered a man with blond hair and brown eyes, he was smiling at her and all of a sudden she smiled too.

"The prince," Busakimo said weakly before seeing the anger on Isuzu's face, "Mistress."

"It seems you need to go through training again," she said bitterly. She leaned down before whispering in the ear of her puppet, "Things like princes don't exist in this world."

Busakimo nodded, "I understand mistress, but..." her eyes showed a sense of longing, a sense of pain, "Who is that man?"

**Thank you Reviewers Chapter Four**

Cindersarah, mangaaddict300, Placine-Jadeymay, saizen24


	8. Chapter Six :: Arriving at Location

**Chapter Six :: Arriving at Location**

**One Week Later**

Kuon smiled back at Naomi as she watched him pack her clothes into his suitcase before the trip. He had already discussed it with the director that because of his "special circumstances" he would be allowed to bring his daughter on location with him, that meant that they were heading back to Kyoto for a week. "So," Kuon beamed at his daughter, "Are these all the clothes that you want to bring?"

Naomi nodded as she watched what he was doing in interest, she jumped off the bed before taking a closer look. "I want to pack Ami" she told him stubbornly "and her clothes."

Kuon raised an eyebrow as she talked about her toy cat that she had made at the 'Stuff a Bear' in Tokyo. He wasn't sure how many cat dresses he could pack without Yashiro growing suspicious of this behavior, of course they were Naomi's toys so he couldn't really say no, especially since he had seen his daughter fall apart the last week and this was something that was cheering her up at least a little. "Well go get her," he told Naomi who dashed off and went to get the white cat and her multiple outfits.

"Here," Naomi told him passing it forward as Kuon smiled. "Is she going to be lonely in there alone?" she asked as Kuon turned to her and put a hand on the top of her head.

"Why don't you take her with you in the car? It's going to be a long ride anyway," Kuon told her honestly. He stood up once he had put the dresses, skirts and kimonos into the case. "Make sure to bring her accessories too," he told her as he walked over to her room. He watched as she followed and then caught sight of some pictures that Naomi had been drawing. He walked over to them and noticed that they were of the three-person family or what used to be the three-person family. "You've been drawing mummy?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Yes, I wrote her a letter too...can you send it to her?" Naomi asked picking it up and looking at her father with pleading eyes.

Kuon's smiled dampened slightly as he caught sight of the messy handwriting and the pictures of them together as a family. "I can't send it to her Naomi," he told her, "I don't know the address."

"Can you find out?" Naomi started to beg, "I really want mummy to get my letters"

"Umm," Kuon paused, hesitating to say what he wanted to, "I don't think I can find out," he told her honestly, "Because she's not here anymore. She's in heaven."

"Okay," Naomi nodded before writing the word 'He-ben' on a piece of paper, she showed it to Kuon who felt even more awkward as this was said. "Now can you send it?"

"You can't send letters there," the actor attempted to explain.

"Please?" Naomi begged him, holding the paper close to her chest, "You can always sort out problems daddy. You're great at it," she paused before saying the words she had heard her mother say to her father before, "I trust you with all my heart."

"_I trust you with all my heart," Kyoko grinned as she held the spatula she was using close to her chest. She giggled as he leaned down close to her and then kissed her neck. "if you keep distracting me Kuon you're never going to get breakfast. Don't you want some."_

"_Of course I want some," he told her kissing her again, "But I'm still so happy with your taste in my mouth," he turned her around before kissing her passionately, she sank into the kiss as she felt his arms around her. "There," he told her, "Better than any breakfast."_

"_Kuon," Kyoko continued to laugh, "Do you have to tease me so much?" _

"_Of course I do, isn't that a husband's job?" he chuckled as he gazed back at their one year old daughter who was sitting waiting for her own breakfast. "So who gets to feed her today?"_

"_You do the honors," Kyoko grinned as she passed forwards a spoon._

"Daddy?" Naomi asked tilting her head to the side, "What are you thinking about?"

Kuon blinked at her before shaking his head, trying to wake himself up. He took another deep breath before looking down at his watch and covered it with his hand, he had felt such a loss when he had forgotten to wear it the few times he had and although Kyoko had been there with him to support him even she knew how this watch allowed him to think about things more before acting.

"Nothing," he lied as Naomi shook her head.

"No daddy you were thinking about something," she told him before finding him to hold her closely, she rested her head upon his chest as he knelt down with her so he could hug her. These memories would always be there and the best thing he could do was to not let them affect him that much, he had to be strong and not show his weaknesses especially in front of his daughter. "Daddy can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Sure angel," he whispered before kissing her on the top of the head again. "We can share a bed tonight," he told her, "And tomorrow morning we have to get up early so that we can leave and get down to Kyoto quickly because daddy has to work the day after tomorrow." He held her closely to his chest, running his fingers through her blonde hair with a parent's love in his heart.

Naomi grinned back up at him before starting to cry again, "I wish mummy was coming too,"

"Me too," Kuon whispered, "Me too."

**The Next Day**

Kuon got out the car finally feeling like he had driven for a century because of how long the trip was, he turned back to Yashiro who was making sure that Naomi was alright. "Sorry that I had to bring her, I didn't want to leave her alone and I thought it was best for me to bring her and complete this acting job rather than leave her behind."

"You don't need to explain things to me Kuon," Yashiro replied as he watched as Kuon locked his car and then walked over to where Naomi was asleep before hoisting her into his arms. "You're doing well as a parent Kuon."

Kuon chuckled at this not knowing whether to disagree or not, he was doing his best with Naomi, but he was certainly not a prize winning father. "I've been talking to Maria a lot, trying to get some ideas of what Lory and her father did after he mother's de-death," he still wasn't used to that word because it only reminded him of the fact that he would never, could never see or be with Kyoko again.

He missed everything about her, but all of that were just memories of the past now, no matter what that damn Fuwa said to him he knew that these were just shadows of ghosts he was thinking about, nothing that he could actually touch. She wasn't there anymore and anyone who concentrated on her possibly being alive was only fooling themselves, at least that was the way he had seen it.

Yashiro watched as Kuon walked ahead of him, holding Naomi tightly in his arms. Anyone would notice the change in this man if they watched him, although it wasn't right to say that he was still in denial of Kyoko's death it was as if he still hadn't realized it fully yet, he hadn't realized that his wife was never going to come back. Inside the manager knew how his client was feeling, he hadn't watched him for these eight and a half years for nothing, he knew the inner workings of Kuon's mind probably better than the actor knew himself.

Kuon turned back to the brunette displaying an actor's smile since he was scared of his own emotions at this time, "We should go say hello to the director, let him know that we're here."

"Right," Yashiro agreed picking up the pace so he was walking beside Kuon. "Do you think she's going to wake up soon,"

"We'll have to see," Kuon replied kissing his daughter on the top of her head again, "But even when she's awake, Naomi's not the type of girl who will cause trouble."

"You're right," Yashiro nodded, "She doesn't seem to be that kind of child. In fact I think that girl is one of the sweetest, most well behaved girls I've known. People say that to have a child like that is a sign of good parenting."

"Kyoko's influence," Kuon replied as Naomi yawned before settling herself upon his shoulder again.

"I've heard that one of the makeup artists doubled as a babysitter for a while, are you thinking of asking her for help?" Yashiro inquired trying to think of how Kuon could make sure that Naomi behaved herself and didn't get in the way of filming.

"Yes, although I did think of letting her uncle look after her," Kuon nodded, he bowed his head as he gazed at the girl he was holding. She was so precious to him now, his most treasured person in this world.

Yashiro laughed, "I'd be glad to, how much trouble could she be?"

"None, I'll make sure of it," Kuon replied softly before hearing Naomi wake up.

"Are we there yet?" she asked sleepily as Kuon nodded, kissing her once again

"Yeah angel we are," he held her tighter as he got to the area where the director was waiting for him. He gave Shinkai a professional nod of the head, "It's good to be working with you again, and thank you for understanding that I couldn't leave my daughter alone."

"It's understandable, anything to keep you on the job right Hizuri?" Seishi told him before looking around, "Have you ever been to Kyoto.." he paled thinking back on what he had just said. Kyoko's funeral had been said to have been held here so of course Kuon would have come, "i mean apart from last week."

"A few times when I was younger and a few times with Kyoko," Kuon replied sinking into a light depression before picking himself back up with once again a Tsuruga-san smile. That was a defense mechanism he had learned over the years, to use that sort of smile to sway others against the idea that he wasn't alright. He felt Naomi kicking in his arms and frowned before putting her down.

It was at that point that he saw a familiar woman coming towards him and looked away trying to show his dislike of her, this was someone from his past that he had come to know a little bit of before he had met Kyoko. Seishi leaned forward before gesturing the woman to Kuon.

"Hizuri, I'd like you to meet your new co-star this is,"

"Isuzu Maeda," both Isuzu and Kuon spoke together, their eyes meeting one another's before Isuzu chuckled to herself.

"Still missing your wife?" Isuzu asked him, "I thought you would have been over it by now."

"Never, I'll never be over her," he told her before hearing Naomi's voice as the young girl tugged on his hand.

"Daddy can I go exploring?" she asked sweetly as Kuon turned to Seishi

"Go, your scenes start tomorrow anyway," the director told him before Kuon walked along with Naomi's hand in his. They passed by some tall trees before he stopped at a large lake, it was at an area like this that he had first met Kyoko, but he wouldn't be finding her anymore. As he walked forwards his eyes lit up in interest as he caught sight of a bald headed woman wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. She was wounded with dark marks all over her. However, there in her hand was an egg shaped rock that she was studying.

Naomi rushed over to her before Kuon could stop her, just watching this poor person in interest. He hadn't seen anyone like this human before, they seemed to look like an alien, but there was something so very familiar in their eyes as if he had seen it a million times before.

"Hi," Naomi grinned, "What's your name, my name is Hizuri Naomi."

"Hi-zu-ri Na-o-mi," the woman spoke in a voice different from her usual one, this had been an impact of the training techniques that Isuzu used. She didn't want for her identity to be found out because that might mean a loss of another helper. "I'm Busakimo..."

Naomi giggled, "That's a funny name," she said innocently before thinking. "I'm nearly five how old are you?"

"I don't know, mistress did not give me an age..." Busakimo told her before Kuon walked forwards out of interest and slight pity for this woman.

"Your mistress?" he asked, "What do you mean your mistress?"

"Mistress is the person I live to serve," Busakimo told him, "Don't you have a master or a mistress."

"I'm sorry but I live for myself," Kuon told her before seeing the stone that was next to her, the blue stone that he had heard about for so long. "K-Kyoko?" he asked in disbelief as Busakimo looked around at him terrified of that name but she didn't know why.

"I..."

**Thankyou Reviewers Chapter Five**

Cindersarah, creamy creations, mangaaddict300, mimi, nemadragon31, suppusan


	9. Chapter Seven :: Any Requests Master?

**I understand that I have not updated this fic in a very long time so please understand that it was because I got extremely busy not because I didn't want to. Also this chapter is very short, but hopefully as I continue the chapter lengths will get longer and longer again. Please continue to support me.**

**Chapter Seven :: Any Requests Master**

"Kyoko?" Kuon asked again as the girl didn't seem to be saying anything, but the setup, the stone, the shape of her face. He saw the fear flash through her eyes and got down to her level, he put his hand on top of hers and she flinched so he withdrew it, "Kyoko," he asked in disbelief, "Don't you...remember me?"

"I...My name is Busakimo," she replied as he shook his head, bowing it. "Mistress would need me by her side," she said rising before Kuon stood up and put his arms around her, hugging her as she just stood there like a statue.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "It's just you look..." he picked up the stone for her, "This stone? Where did you get it?" he asked interested.

"This stone..." Busakimo whispered with a delicate voice, "A prince gave it to me,"

Kuon's eyes widened at that and he handed it back to her, "Was the prince's name Corn?" he asked gently, he knew he had to act slowly with this woman who used to be his Kyoko afterall she had lost her identity. He didn't know how to identify with her but he knew it was her.

"I must leave.." Busakimo said looking at him terrified, "Mistress..."

"You have something on your face," Kuon said as Naomi blinked at them not knowing what her dad was doing with this strange woman and yet when he had said her mother's name her heart had ached a little and she had hope that this was her mother.

Busakimo rubbed her hands madly against her cheeks trying to rub off anything that might be stuck there, she looked at Kuon, "Mistress deserves perfection."

"You are perfect," he said before kissing her and finding Busakimo to freeze. "Anything?" he asked pulling away as Busakimo dropped into a bow.

"I remember you," she said, "You are a prince of Japan, an emperor..." she said alerting Kuon who held his hands up to protest. "This is bad, mistress will be very angry with me."

"Hey, no one will get angry at you," Kuon replied taking her hand in his, "May I walk you back to be with your "mistress"?" he asked saying that last word in disgust. How could someone use and abuse his princess like this. "Naomi!" he called out to the four year old, "We're heading back to the car."

"But daddy..." Naomi whined before seeing the serious look that Kuon was giving and nodded obediently.

"I do not find a problem with you taking me to mistress," Busakimo replied in a delicate voice. "I must return to her side at once though,"

"We will," he assured her before walking with Naomi holding tightly to one hand and his other hand around Busakimo's. Once he got to where the film was being shot he led Kyoko over to Isuzu and looked at her with a hard glare.

"So I see you've met my latest...servant," Isuzu smiled coldly as Kuon's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he asked shaking feeling like he could kill this woman before him at any moment but then what would that do to Kyoko? Would she delve even deeper into her insanity or would she just switch off. "My wife, what did you do to her?" he growled

"Turned her into one of my servants," she said before going to Busakimo, "What were you doing alone Busakimo?" she asked her

"Don't call her that!" Kuon snapped as Busakimo flinched and took a step back hearing that anger, "Don't you dare call her that,"

"I'll sell her to you," Isuzu grinned as everyone started to crowd around, "How much are you getting paid for this movie?" she asked as Kuon looked away

"None of your..." he said before Isuzu clicked her fingers

"Busakimo dogeza," she ordered as Kuon had to watch his love obey her orders.

"How much do you want for her?" he asked hating that they were talking about buying and selling human beings, but if it was the only way for his wife to return to his side where he could protect her he would go through with it.

"Five Billion Yen," Isuzu whispered as Kuon nodded.

"Deal," he said before Isuzu grinned at him knowing this was only a fraction of what Kuon owned but at least it would allow her to feel that she had won, afterall soon he'd have problems with his Busakimo. Pulling out his cheque book he wrote out the sum that was equivalent to $50,000,000 and held it in his hands. "Now turn her back and get out of my face," he said biting his tongue against his harsh words.

Isuzu muttered some words which seemed to place Kyoko in a trance before telling her, "Busakimo rise," she whispered and the woman did so, "This..." she gestured to Kuon, "Is your new master, you must do whatever he tells you to do. I am no longer your mistress, I release you into his command,"

Kuon nodded listening to this, "So you're not going to turn her back are you?" he asked as Busakimo looked at him, watching her new "owner".

"I sold her to you," Isuzu smiled before holding out her hand for the cheque which he gave to her, "There, our transaction is complete." She looked at him before going up to Seishi, "I quit," she told him before leaving.

Kuon sighed, that was easier than he thought but he couldn't shake the way his princess looked at him now or what this might mean for Naomi's future. He had just given Isuzu the money he was saving for her future. They'd definitely have to sell the house and move somewhere else but no matter where he went if he had Kyoko he'd be happy.

Yashiro walked over to him to see Kyoko's deadened look, her hands at her sides and her eyes staring into Kuon's waiting for further instruction. "Is this really Kyoko?" he asked as the woman stared at her former husband.

"Master, what is your first order," she said before Kuon looked at her softly, trying to act calm and gentle, the way he had acted around Kyoko since he had met her.

"I would like to rename you," he told her before nodding to Yashiro, "Your name is no longer Busakimo, it is Kyoko. You are to be my wife."

"I refuse master," she said with a shake of her head as she saw Kuon's taken aback expression, "I am willing to be named Ky-o-ko," she sounded out, "However, I find great horror in becoming your wife. My place is below you."

"Then consider this an upgrade in living situation," he said as Naomi watched them confused what this conversation was about and if this was really her mother or not. If it was her mother why wasn't she acting like her? Why was she not giving her hugs and kissing her and her daddy? She stomped her foot in confusion and Kyoko looked around at her.

"Mommy," Naomi said, "Come home with us."

"I am sorry," Kyoko whispered in this hollow voice, "I am not your mother," she bowed deeply to Kuon, "I am your servant master," she told him as his face looked haunted as if he were in that car accident again.

"No..." he whispered wishing Isuzu hadn't left, "You are to be my wife," he said again. "If I have to marry you again then I will. You are to be my wife and you are to be my daughter's mother. You are to call me Kuon,"

"I refuse," Kyoko said again as Kuon looked at her starting to get angry at the state his wife had been in, he reached out a hand to touch Kyoko's cheek however she flinched as if he were about to slap her. He hated this situation but at least he had the physical Kyoko back.

"Kuon, do you want to go back to the hotel?" Yashiro asked him as Kuon sighed.

"You want to come back to the hotel with me," he said, "We can share a bed," he told her as Kyoko nodded obediently.

"Mistress had me sleep with many men," she told him as he bit his lip but was unable to suppress the anger in his voice.

"You are never again to sleep with another man, that is an order," he told her, "You must only sleep with me."

Yashiro's and Seishi's eyes widened hearing Kuon bark that order at her, but both understood if their significant others had slept with others they'd probably feel the same way. Yashiro nervously looked a Naomi who was cuddling the egg shaped rock she picked up that Kyoko was playing with.

Kyoko bowed deeply, "I will follow your order Master,"

"Let's just..." Kuon said nervously, "Go to the hotel, we'll talk more there. You are to talk to me about any discomfort you feel Kyoko," he said getting into the role of master as that was what Kyoko saw him as now, hopefully that was not always the case.

"I refuse master," she replied, "I must be silent about those matters and do as my master desires."

Kuon bowed his head in defeat, a gloom surrounding him.


End file.
